Connaître la vérité (Hermin22)
by Fastlight
Summary: Parfois, connaître la vérité peut conduire à des événements surprenants. – Histoire d'Hermin22 – TRADUCTION AUTORISÉE


Histoire originale : Hermin22 (langue originale : anglais)

Pairing : Minerva/Hermione (amitié/famille)

Disclaimers : JK Rowling possède Harry Potter

 **Connaître la vérité**

Hermione renifla de colère. C'était toujours pareil et Hermione en avait marre. Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement arrêter de dire de telles ordures ?!

"Cette vieille sorcière ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle nous ait donné autant de devoirs !"

Les deux Poufsouffles n'avaient même pas essayé de garder leur voix basse. Hermione ne connaissait pas le nom du garçon, mais le nom de la fille était Lia ou Ria ou quelque chose de ridicule. Ils étaient une année en dessous d'Hermione et ils n'avaient jamais eu de cours ensemble. Merci Merlin pour ça !

"Je la déteste", la jeune fille ajouta sa propre stupidité à leur conversation.

Elle était assez jolie, pensa Hermione. Dommage qu'elle ait manifestement eu un vide dans la tête au lieu d'un cerveau.

"C'est tellement typique. Elle n'a pas d'enfant à elle, alors elle fait de la vie de ceux des autres un enfer. Si son passe-temps c'est de terroriser les enfants, elle aurait dû avoir les siens."

"Comme si quelqu'un avait déjà eu envie de toucher cette vieille…"

C'était assez ! Hermione fit un pas en avant avec la ferme intention de mettre fin à ce genre de conversation, comme elle l'avait déjà fait d'innombrables fois auparavant.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Hermione, stoppant efficacement ses pas, cette dernière complètement surprise par le contact soudain et inattendu.

Juste derrière Hermione se tenait Minerva McGonagall dans toute sa gloire : son expression sévère habituelle, une robe verte émeraude d'enseignement et une canne à la main. Hermione espérait sincèrement que le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas entendu le duo sans cervelle parler d'elle.

Hermione voulut dire quelque chose alors que les Poufsouffles, totalement inconscients des événements qui se déroulaient dans le couloir, tournaient au coin en continuant à parler. Mais son Professeur secoua la tête, et avec une main posée sur le dos de Hermione, l'éloigna de la scène.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, Miss Granger. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer," s'excusa le Professeur quand elles furent hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes.

"Oh non, Professeur, je ne m'attendais tout simplement pas à vous voir ici. Tout va bien."

Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta un instant, regardant son élève. "Miss Granger, aviez-vous des projets ce soir ?" demanda la sorcière sévère, avec son habituel ton direct.

"Non, Professeur. Rien de particulier."

La vieille femme acquiesça. "Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de me rejoindre pour une tasse de thé."

Hermione fut plus que surprise par la demande et un peu nerveuse. Avait-t-elle fait quelque chose de mal sans le savoir?

"Il n'est pas nécessaire que toutes ces lignes d'inquiétude apparaissent sur votre visage. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal", rassura le Professeur alors qu'elles recommençaient à marcher. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait trouver cela amusant ou triste de voir que dès qu'elle voulait parler à un élève, il était immédiatement inquiet. Elle trouvait généralement cela amusant, mais avec Hermione, elle en ressentit une certaine tristesse.

Pensant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus surprenant que le professeur McGonagall voulant boire du thé avec elle, Hermione eut le sentiment qu'elle se trouvait au bord de la quatrième dimension quand le professeur l'entraîna dans son bureau.

"Entrez, Miss Granger, et asseyez-vous", elle désigna un coin salon avec deux fauteuils et un canapé devant une cheminée.

Hermione choisit le canapé et laissa ses yeux errer dans la pièce. C'était comme si Hermione imaginait son propre futur salon. Des étagères pleines de livres recouvraient les murs et les couleurs chaudes de Gryffondor donnaient à la pièce un sentiment de confort. C'était joli.

Les rêveries d'Hermione furent interrompues lorsque son professeur revint avec un plateau de thé et des biscuits. Voyant que la vieille femme luttait entre sa canne, sa baguette et la lévitation du plateau, Hermione alla rapidement saisir ce dernier et le posa avec précaution sur la petite table. "Merci, Miss Granger." La vieille sorcière leur versa deux tasses avant d'allumer le feu. Avec un faible gémissement, la femme âgée s'installa finalement dans l'un des fauteuils. "Ça ne te dérange pas si je surélève mes pieds? Ce fut une journée fatigante."

Maintenant, Hermione était sûre d'être dans la Quatrième Dimension. Elle n'avait jamais vu son sévère Professeur comme ça, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais été invitée dans les quartiers privés d'un enseignant auparavant.

"Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, Professeur." En fait, Hermione était heureuse qu'elle se soit mise à l'aise. Depuis le jour où Ombrage l'avait frappée avec les Stupéfixes, Hermione vivait dans une inquiétude constante pour la femme à côté d'elle. Le fait que la fière sorcière devait encore utiliser une canne si elle voulait marcher plus de quelques pas montrait à Hermione à quel point ses blessures avaient été graves. Bien sûr, le professeur était très réservée et ne laissait jamais savoir comment elle allait vraiment.

"Pourquoi ne pas vous mettre à l'aise, Miss Granger," invita le professeur. "Vous devez vous demander de quoi tout ça retourne."

Hermione hocha la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Son Professeur lui avait demandé de se mettre à l'aise, alors elle enleva ses chaussures et replia ses jambes sous elle. "Oui, je dois admettre que je suis un peu surprise."

"Eh bien, Miss Granger, je sais ce que vous alliez faire plus tôt et j'aimerais vous en parler."

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, espérant contre toute attente que son professeur parlait d'un évènement antérieur à quelques minutes auparavant. "Plus tôt, Professeur ?"

"Oui, quand vos camarades ont parlé de moi."

Oh non. Elle les avait entendus alors. Malheureuse, Hermione regarda les mouvements du liquide dans sa tasse de thé. Elle ne voulait pas voir le visage de la vieille femme.

Minerva sourit doucement. "Miss Granger, j'apprécie vraiment que vous preniez ma défense, et je sais que vous le faites depuis votre première année, mais votre réputation auprès de vos pairs est plutôt affreuse."

Hermione était choquée. Comment savait-elle cela? "Oh Professeur, je ne suis pas…"

"Non, Hermione," l'interrompit Minerva. "Nous savons toutes les deux ce qu'ils disent de moi. Les murs ici ont des oreilles, et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a rien que je n'ai jamais entendu auparavant. Insensible, sans cœur, pas d'enfants et un large éventail d'expressions très colorées pour me décrire avec des mots très créatifs. Tout ceci est vieux et ne date pas d'hier. Ce qui est nouveau, c'est que quelqu'un me défende farouchement comme vous le faites."

Hermione rougit un peu. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que son professeur soit au courant de ce sujet. "Je suis désolée, Professeur. Ils ne savent tout simplement pas de quoi ils parlent."

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Hermione. Quand j'ai décidé de devenir enseignante, je savais que ce n'était pas un travail pour les gens qui souhaitaient être populaires. Ce qu'ils disent ne m'affecte pas."

"Mais ce n'est pas vrai", répliqua Hermione, se rappelant le regard qu'elle avait vu sur le visage de son professeur quand elle avait entendu les élèves parler du fait que c'était une bénédiction qu'elle n'ait jamais eu d'enfants, puisqu'elle serait "une vrai calamité" en tant que mère. "J'ai vu votre visage une ou deux fois quand les gens parlaient de vous. Cela vous a fait mal, et comment cela ne pourrait-il pas? Je me dis toujours, à moi-même et aux autres, que je me fiche de ce que les gens disent de moi, mais ce n'est pas si facile, n'est-ce pas ? Au fond, ça fait mal, et vous ne méritez pas ça."

"Oh Hermione," dit le Professeur, puis elle remarqua qu'elle avait glissé. "Est-ce que ça va si je vous appelle Hermione ?"

La jeune femme hocha la tête. "Bien sûr, Professeur. Vous êtes plus que bienvenue pour utiliser mon prénom."

"Merci, Hermione. Tu as raison, bien sûr. Ça pique un peu, et c'est justement pour cela que je veux te demander d'arrêter de me défendre. Ils changeront de cible et parleront de toi à la place, et c'est bien pire. "

Hermione secoua la tête. "Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ce que vous me demandez, Professeur. Je m'en fiche. Ils parlent de moi de toute façon."

Minerva soupira profondément, puis tapota l'accoudoir du canapé. "Viens un peu plus près, mon enfant," invita-t-elle, et Hermione se déplaça du milieu du canapé vers l'extrémité la plus proche de son Professeur.

Minerva appela la couverture de l'autre fauteuil et la donna à Hermione. "Tiens. Je sais que tu as froid."

Hermione eut l'air surprise en enroulant la couverture autour d'elle. "Comment vous savez ça ?"

La vieille femme sourit gentiment. "Tu vois, Hermione, la raison pour laquelle je te lis si bien, c'est que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Je me vois souvent quand je te regarde, et je me souviens. Je me souviens de ce que c'était d'être toi. Je sais ce que tu dois endurer et je sais que c'est difficile. Comme moi, tu te mets beaucoup de pression pour réussir tes études, et cette quête de la perfection te rend différente de tes pairs. Je sais comment ils te raillent, et je sais comment ils parlent de toi et, autant que je le souhaite, je ne peux pas te protéger de ça."

Hermione fut stupéfaite lorsqu'elle regarda dans des yeux verts pleins de tristesse.

"Ce dont tu n'as pas besoin, c'est plus de problèmes avec tes pairs parce que tu ressens le besoin de me défendre." Minerva tendit la main et prit celle d'Hermione. "Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi mon enfant. Je peux voir à quel point tu es préoccupée et cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur", murmura la vieille sorcière. "Ne te mets pas sur la ligne de tirs à cause de moi." Elle pressa la douce main dans la sienne. "Tu ne les changeras pas, et tout le monde connaît ta position de toute façon."

Des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à couler sur les joues d'Hermione et Minerva quitta son fauteuil avec inquiétude et s'assit à côté de sa jeune charge. La fille partagea aussitôt sa couverture, s'assurant que son Professeur avait suffisamment chaud. S'étant installée aussi confortablement que possible, Minerva passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et l'attira vers elle.

"Mais c'est tellement injuste," murmura Hermione à travers ses larmes.

Minerva rapprocha la fille encore plus près jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse reposer sa joue contre les boucles d'Hermione. "C'est comme ça que le monde est fait, mon enfant, mais je trouve réconfortant de savoir que la sorcière la plus brillante de son âge connaît la vérité. Et j'espère que tu pourras te consoler de savoir que ma porte est toujours ouverte pour toi. Si tu sens que tu dois redresser tes camarades à mon sujet, il te suffit de faire demi-tour et de venir ici à la place."

Minerva bougea avec inconfort. Ce n'était pas une blague quand elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de surélever ses pieds. Hermione s'assit aussitôt, essuyant ses larmes. "Oh, je suis désolée, Professeur." Hermione se leva pour faire de la place à la sorcière aînée et récupérer le tabouret. "Posez vos pieds ici. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?"

Minerva sourit. Elle n'avait pas de débouchés en tête pour cette réunion, mais elle fut agréablement surprise de constater que leur compréhension mutuelle créait une atmosphère de réconfort qu'elle avait seulement ressentie entre Albus et elle-même jusqu'à présent.

"Oui, si tu pouvais aller chercher le panier avec la laine derrière l'autre fauteuil et pousser la tasse un peu plus près pour que je puisse l'atteindre, ce serait charmant."

"Vous pouvez tricoter?" Demanda Hermione avec des sourcils levés.

"Oui, ça me détend. Mes yeux se fatiguent quand je lis toute la soirée. Mais les tiens sont encore jeunes. Il y a le dernier Mensuel de la Métamorphose sur mon bureau, ou tu peux choisir un livre à lire si tu préfères. Si tu le souhaites bien sûr. Tu n'es pas obligée de rester ici." Hermione plaça le panier à côté de son professeur et alla chercher le magazine. "J'aimerais rester, si ça vous va."

Minerva sourit. "Bien sûr, mon enfant. Mets-toi à l'aise."

Hermione s'installa sur le tapis moelleux, son dos contre le canapé et ouvrit avec empressement le magazine entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas ce que Minerva avait en tête, mais si c'était ce que voulait Hermione, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Au lieu de cela, elle appela une autre couverture et l'étendit sur la tête de la fille.

"Hey!" se plaignit Hermione de sous la douce couverture, faisant ensuite émerger sa tête.

Minerva se moqua de sa jeune charge et tendit la main pour ramener les cheveux d'Hermione à leur état antérieur par de douces caresses.

Hermione la regarda, appréciant le traitement. "Vous voyez ? J'ai toujours su que vous seriez une star en tant que maman."

Visiblement très touchée par les paroles de la jeune fille, Minerva laissa sa main caresser la douce joue d'Hermione. "Seulement avec toi ma chérie," murmura-t-elle.

Hermione sourit et se réinstalla. "C'est bon", dit-elle joyeusement. "Je suis habituée à être un enfant unique."

La vieille femme a ri. "Tu ferais mieux de m'appeler Minerva alors que nous sommes seules."

Hermione prit la main de Minerva qui pendait paresseusement du canapé et la retint quand elle dit ce qui allait déterminer leur vie à jamais. "Je pourrais juste utiliser maman," dit-elle timidement.

Emportée par l'émotion, Minerva serra la main d'Hermione et ne le lâcha pas, lui montrant que tout allait bien.

"Maman", décida Hermione. "Définitivement maman."

-Fin-

* * *

L'auteure se nourrit exclusivement de commentaire. Faite-la grandir ;)


End file.
